<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S.W.A.K. (Sealed With A Kiss) by Mylari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673477">S.W.A.K. (Sealed With A Kiss)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari'>Mylari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternally KA Challenges [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Lion Force (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like all the important moments in Keith's life were marked S.W.A.K.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternally KA Challenges [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>S.W.A.K. (Sealed With A Kiss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith tapped his pen against the paper, chewing his lip as he read. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled when a dark haired young girl raced into the room and jumped into his lap.</p>
<p>"I thought you were supposed to be taking a nap, young lady," he mock scolded even as he grinned and wrapped an arm around her.</p>
<p>"I did, Daddy. Now I woked up," she told him bluntly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>"You 'woke' up," he corrected through a chuckle. "There's no such word as woked and if Nanny hears you say that she'll give you extra lessons."</p>
<p>The girl's eyes grew wide, her mouth forming a tiny 'o' of panic. "Please don't tell her, Daddy. I don't want extra lessons."</p>
<p>Keith laughed and kissed the top of her head. Aerith may have inherited his hair, eyes, and nose, but despite being Daddy's little girl, she was definitely her mother's daughter.</p>
<p>Deciding that she was safe from the threat of additional tutelage from Nanny, Aerith squirmed in her father's lap until she could see what was on his desk. "Whatcha doing?" she asked, grabbing for the paper.</p>
<p>"Writing a letter," he told her, carefully moving it out of her reach.</p>
<p>"To Mommy?" She leaned forward trying to climb from his lap onto the desk.</p>
<p>"No, this is a work letter, sweetheart," he replied as he pulled her closer to his chest. "Sit still for a minute so I can finish it and then we can go do something more fun," he chided gently.</p>
<p>"Can I help you seal it?" she asked, wriggling around and giving him a hopeful, wide-eyed smile.</p>
<p>"Of course," he conceded with a small grin and a sigh. If possible, he was beginning to think it was harder to say no to her than to her mother.</p>
<p>Keith quickly scanned the letter one more time, then, deciding that it would do, he signed it and put the pen down. Aerith bounced on his lap as he opened a drawer and pulled out a stamper, a stick of sealing wax, and an envelope. "Sit still," he warned as he lit a candle and carefully heated one end of the wax. Satisfied that it was soft enough, he handed it to his daughter, folded the letter, and slid it into the envelope. "OK, you know what to do," he said as he blew out the candle and moved it to the far side of the desktop.</p>
<p>He watched as she carefully pressed the end of the wax stick against the lip of the envelope, making sure she covered enough of the seam to keep it securely closed. She handed the rest of the wax back to him wordlessly and picked up the small stamper engraved with the Arusian royal seal. Tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, she pressed the design into the wax as if her very life depended on getting it right. Deciding that her efforts were successful, she pulled the stamper from the seal and quickly pressed her lips to the soft wax. "SWAK!" she announced as she handed the newly sealed and kissed missive to her blinking father.</p>
<p>Keith studied the impression, now a combination of the Royal Crest of Arus and a set of tiny lip prints. "I certainly hope the ambassador from planet Huvis doesn't take it the wrong way," he mumbled softly to himself with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>"Keith! Aerith is… right here with you," relief flooded Allura's voice as she caught sight of the squirming child on Keith's lap. "Do you have any idea how scared I got when I went to check on you and found your bed empty, young lady?" she admonished as she approached the desk.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Allura," Keith said as he kissed his wife in greeting. "I should have signaled you when she ran in here a few minutes ago. I was finishing up the letter to the Huvisian ambassador, so I was a little distracted." Despite being Prince Consort for nearly six years, he was still struggling to come to terms with all the letter writing and paperwork that came with the job.</p>
<p>"Oh, is this it?" she asked, picking up the sealed missive from his desk and examining it. Her brow furrowed as she studied the embossment in the wax. "You sealed it with a kiss? Is there something you need to tell me Keith? I didn't think Jael was your type," she teased with a snicker, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously.</p>
<p>"He's not," Keith answered blandly. "Your daughter did that before I could stop her. You just <em>had</em> to teach her about SWAK, didn't you?" he asked as he handed Aerith to her mother.</p>
<p>"I don't recall hearing you complain about things being sealed with a kiss in the past," she teased. "But if you don't want me to do it anymore…" she trailed off with a shrug.</p>
<p>"Now, now, don't be hasty and go jumping to any conclusions," he countered huskily, one hand reaching up to draw her closer for a brief embrace. "Why don't you two head to the dining room? I'll meet you there as soon as I drop this off with the messenger," he continued, indicating the sealed letter.</p>
<p>"Bye, Daddy!" Aerith yelled as her mother led her from the room. "SWAK!" she shrieked, blowing him kisses until the door closed and hid her from view.</p>
<p>Keith shook his head before turning his attention back to the letter on his desk. S.W.A.K. – Sealed With A Kiss. It seemed like all the important moments in his life were marked S.W.A.K. he mused.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>"I'm so proud of you, sweetie! Graduating and being named an air unit leader! My little Kiki's all grown up!" The dark haired woman sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, ignoring the blush that was rising on the young man's cheeks.</p>
<p>"Mom," he wheedled, "I wish you'd stop calling me that. I'm not five anymore."</p>
<p>"No, you're not," she said with a bittersweet smile on her face. "But to me, you'll always be that little boy who continually got lost in the woods. And no matter how big you get; you'll always be that little baby I brought home from the hospital." She reached up to caress his cheek and pulled him closer until their foreheads met, "You'll understand when you have children of your own someday."</p>
<p>He hugged her tightly, realizing in that moment how much he was going to miss her. His lips pulled into a lopsided smile as he released her. "No, I understand now. I love you, Mom," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her close again, noticing for the first time that her head fit neatly below his chin. 'When had that happened?' he wondered to himself. He didn't remember growing that much taller than her, but then again, he'd spent the last few years at the academy and had only seen her at holidays and family gatherings.</p>
<p>A whistle blew in the background; a signal that passengers should begin boarding their ships. Keith had already said his good-byes to the rest of the family, but his mother had insisted on coming to the spaceport with him, wanting to take advantage of every last second she could spend with her son. Keith's father had tried to talk her out of it, tried to tell her that it would be easier for him to leave without his mother blubbering all over him, but she just waved him off and turned to her son. Keith had merely smiled and offered her his arm. He never could say no to her.</p>
<p>"It's time, Mom. I have to go. I promise I'll be in touch as often as I can. Try not to worry too much, OK?"</p>
<p>She sniffed and nodded; her lips pressed into a thin line as she fought to keep her tears from falling. Pushing up onto her toes, she kissed his cheek gently. "SWAK!" she whispered with a smile.</p>
<p>He bent down and returned the embrace. "SWAK!" he replied as his lips brushed her skin. She raised one hand to her cheek, covering his kiss as if afraid it would fly away and disappear with her son. Her other hand waved to him as he slowly walked to the ship that would take him off to find his next adventure.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>Keith's team had arrived on the planet Arus intact, if not a bit worse for wear, after escaping from Zarkon's slave pits on the planet Doom. They had managed to endure attacks by the natives and had crossed a vast desert, before finally making it to the Castle of Lions. It was barely a shell of a structure, more crumbling ruin than inhabitable palace. But if the legend was to be believed, it was where they would find Voltron and once they had Voltron, they would at least have a chance to stop the Drules from rampaging unchecked through the galaxy.</p>
<p>With Keith in the lead, they had entered the structure cautiously, not completely convinced that the bricks and stone weren't going to crumble around them. Inside, they were met with darkness, the doors closing behind them with a clang that pulled dried mortar from the chipped stonework. Once the dust had settled, a middle-aged man approached them, a flickering candle providing the only illumination in the cavernous space. Coran had been the castle diplomat back when that role had meant something. He told them of the history of planet Arus, about how it was once a beautiful and thriving world, about how the evil King Zarkon had changed all that and turned it into a desolate ruin. Keith's heart broke upon hearing of the atrocities that the Drule leader had rained down upon Planet Arus and he knew that the rest of his team shared in his feelings.</p>
<p>By the time the diplomat had finished his tale, the remaining member of the royal house, Crown Princess Allura, appeared at the top of the grand staircase. Keith held back a gasp at the sight of her. She seemed to sparkle in the candle's glow; an ethereal being of light, one that even Zarkon's wicked acts couldn't dull. He was spellbound by her beauty and watched breathlessly as she slowly descended until at last, she stood before them.</p>
<p>Allura had greeted the team warmly, asked for their names, and fought tears as she spoke of the tragedies that had befallen her people. And while they were all taken by the young woman, Keith felt something different towards her, something he'd never felt before. He'd seen beautiful women of course, knew the effect they could have on him, so he knew that this was something bigger, something more, something special. He just couldn't say exactly what was different or why or what it would mean, but whatever it was, he was eager to find out.</p>
<p>When Coran spoke of the Voltron lions scattered around the countryside, Keith felt his team's excitement crackle in the air like electricity all around him. The hope of finding Voltron was what had led him to bring the group to the castle in the first place. When they offered to operate the lions and defend her world, Allura's smile grew, and so did whatever was building inside Keith's chest.</p>
<p>Without thinking, he knelt before the young monarch and brought her hand to his lips. 'SWAK!' he thought to himself, knowing that with that kiss he'd just sworn an oath to do much, much more than simply defend the people of Arus.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>The Voltron Force had saved the people of Arus yet again; this time from a young slave girl and her brother. Twila had nearly fooled them all. Using her tale of being an escaped slave from planet Doom, she had played on their sympathies. But once her traitorous ways were uncovered, Keith knew, that out of the whole team, it was Hunk who'd taken it the hardest this time, seeing in the young girl a damsel in distress that he alone could rescue.</p>
<p>Her plans foiled, Twila had fled the castle, Hunk hot on her heels. When the others tried to follow him, Keith held them back, recognizing that this was something the big man would need to resolve alone. They rejoined Coran in the castle's command center, where they monitored the situation to make sure things didn't get beyond their teammate's control. When the clawbeast was deployed, Keith knew that it had done just that.</p>
<p>He recalled his pilot and ordered the others to join him in the lions. The four of them faced off against the beast, trying valiantly to keep it away from the villagers. The monster was formidable and focused its attacks on their weakest member, Princess Allura. Keith raced to her rescue, saving the Arusian monarch from injury. Then, once Hunk had rejoined them, they formed Voltron and made quick work of the Robeast, destroying it in an explosion that only the Blazing Sword could ignite.</p>
<p>Later, when the villagers assembled before the Castle of Lions shouting their gratitude, Allura had insisted that they all gather on the balcony overlooking the courtyard to acknowledge them. Keith smiled as he watched her wave to her people, Coran and Nanny flanking her. He stood to one side with the rest of the Voltron Force, pleased to allow her to bask in the glory of the populace.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the princess turned to face her teammates. "Lance gets thanks for saving me today," she announced as she stepped closer to the Red Lion pilot. She leaned in and quickly kissed the cheek of the unsuspecting young man. Keith could only watch in silence, happy for his friend, but knowing that it wasn't Lance who'd saved her this time.</p>
<p>The chestnut haired pilot's cheeks had flamed a brilliant crimson, then as if reading his captain's thoughts, he corrected her. "It was really Keith, but who's keeping score?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm, it was Keith, wasn't it?" Allura replied in amazement, her hand going to her mouth where it didn't quite hide her smirk.</p>
<p>Taking a few small steps, she came to a halt in front of Keith. "I certainly didn't mean to slight you," she said softly, raising her twinkling blue eyes to his face. She smiled tenderly, lifting her hands and laying them lightly against his cheeks. His eyes widened slightly when she began to pull gently, bringing his head down towards hers. Then quickly, before he could read her intentions, she pressed her lips to his. She didn't move for a split second, just held the kiss. He stiffened at first, not quite believing what was happening, but then he swiftly relaxed, his lips moving against hers as he reached out and returned the embrace. Eventually, the princess pulled back languidly, letting the kiss linger for as long as possible. Her hands lowered in a caress, moving from his jaw, to the column of his throat causing him to swallow hard. When her fingers brushed against his chest, his breath quickened in response. Finally, her hands fell to her sides, the contact completely broken, and he wondered if her heart fluttered as wildly as his own. 'SWAK!' he thought, knowing that this marked a turning point in their relationship.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>One minute Coran and Nanny had been showing them the crowns that Allura and her future husband would someday wear and the next, Keith found himself leading his team from the room, the air thick with anger and hostility. Without thinking about where he was going, he brought them to Castle Control where he turned on the monitors and had Pidge run a scan. If they weren't good enough for the princess, so be it, he'd occupy them with defending against the Drule invasions. It was almost funny how Nanny and Coran never disparaged their usefulness when it meant putting their lives at risk to keep Allura and Arus safe.</p>
<p>But then bad had turned to worst. Not only was his team feeling unwanted, but one of their home planets was under attack. Balto, Pidge's homeworld, was the target of radioactive missiles. The team watched, shocked and devastated, as the warheads made impact and detonated. When the others insisted that they go check it out to see if there was anything they could do, though whether to try to stop the attacks or rescue survivors no one could be sure, Keith had agreed and ordered them to their lions.</p>
<p>No sooner had they started to run to the elevators, than Allura had entered the room, calling for them to stop. Coran, Nanny, and a whole platoon of guards were arranged behind her, waiting and watching the scene before them. She raced to where the team stood, begged them not to go and take Voltron away, not to leave Arus unprotected. Coran didn't give anyone a chance to explain before signaling the guards to surround them. No one listened when Keith reminded them that Balto was as much a part of the Federation as Arus.</p>
<p>Not only wasn't Coran swayed by Keith's impassioned speech , but he instead called for the team to be put under house arrest. House arrest?! He had to be kidding. What kind of treatment was that for the men who's been hailed as the saviors of Arus since they first arrived on this world? The ensuing scuffle was brief, the castle guards no match for the four highly skilled space explorers. Their opposition vanquished; the team turned to the elevators again.</p>
<p>"Keith!" Allura called, racing to get in front of the commander. "I'm sorry," she began, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes.</p>
<p>Keith stood for a moment, his resolve wavering, his heart torn between his duty to the people of Balto and his need to ease her pain. He turned away, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Sucking in a deep breath, he faced her again. "You know we have to go," he reminded her gently, silently pleading for her to understand.</p>
<p>Hunk raced back from the chutes, reminding Keith of the urgency of the situation. And that's when Allura lost her battle to hold back her tears and Keith's heart shattered in his chest. If it had been anyone else, he would have raced past her, not stopping until his T-bar was grasped firmly in his fists. But it wasn't someone else. It was Allura and he had a hard time doing anything that would disappoint her. He fought to keep his own tears at bay as he took a tentative step towards her.</p>
<p>He rested his hands on her shoulders and when her eyes met his, the fleeting hold he had on his resolve crumbled. "Why don't you come with us, Allura?" he asked quietly.</p>
<p>"I can't, Keith. My priority has to be Arus…" she whispered, her lip trembling. "Please don't go. Please don't leave Arus," she begged, "Please don't leave me," she finished with a sob.</p>
<p>He heard Lance clearing his throat, knew the rest of the team wouldn't leave without him, knew time wasn't a luxury he had. "I <em>have</em> to go, Princess. I wish I didn't, but I can't leave Balto undefended. You've got to understand that. You've got to understand that it's the same sense of duty that makes me defend Arus that's pulling me to Balto now. I wouldn't be able to respect myself if I stayed," he said shaking his head, his hair spilling into his eyes.</p>
<p>She nodded wordlessly. "I do understand, Keith," she ceded softly as her tears continued to flow. "Just… just promise me one thing?" she asked through a hitch in her breath.</p>
<p>"Anything, Princess," he replied honestly, knowing that saying no to her was getting harder with each passing day.</p>
<p>"Come back safely…"</p>
<p>"I plan to, but without you we won't have the Blue Lion and Voltron, so it's a promise I may not be able to keep. But know that I will do everything I can to return to Arus, and more importantly, to return to <em>you</em>," he vowed. Then, following an impulse, he bent slightly and pressed his lips to hers. "SWAK," he whispered as he broke the kiss, tasting the saltiness of her tears.</p>
<p>"SWAK?" she asked, confusion furrowing her brow.</p>
<p>"I'll explain when I get back," he promised, releasing his hold and racing to his team and the portal that would take him to Black Lion, marking another new chapter in his relationship with the Arusian royal.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>It had been a highly stressful day. Lotor and Haggar had attacked planet Pollux. They'd managed to capture Romelle and Bandor and it had taken no small feat of daring to rescue them from the claws of the robeast. It was only through precise timing, Pidge's piloting skills, and more than a little bit of luck that the Polluxian royals were freed without injury, although not before Sven and Romelle finally made their feelings for each other known. But as much as Keith was thrilled for his friends, it reminded him of the undefined nature of his relationship with Allura.</p>
<p>Once he was sure Pollux was no longer in danger and goodbyes had been said, Keith ordered the team back to Arus. Physically and emotionally drained, he dismissed them and watched as they stumbled toward their rooms, plans to bathe, eat, and sleep foremost on their minds.</p>
<p>His own mind, however, was swirling and he knew that despite being exhausted, sleep was not soon to come. Which was why after a hot shower and a quick snack, he found himself staring out at the Arusian landscape from the observatory in the team's residential wing. He stood before the large windows, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon turning the sky brilliant shades of orange and red. He couldn't say how long he'd been there, even as the sky faded into darkness and the first evening stars appeared. It wasn't as if he'd seen the view before him, for despite having his eyes turned toward the majestic vista, his vision had been focused inward as the events of the day replayed in his mind.</p>
<p>That was how Allura found him; standing silently, one hand absently toying with something in his pocket, staring unseeingly through the oversized glass panel. She cleared her throat from the doorway, causing him to start in surprise. "Princess!" he exclaimed, shocked to see the woman he'd be thinking of suddenly appear before him as if magically summoned. "I thought you'd be sleeping by now," he continued when she didn't move or speak.</p>
<p>"I could say the same to you, Keith," she began, stepping fully into the room and allowing the door to close behind her. "You looked exhausted when you dismissed us, how are you still standing?" she asked as she came to a halt beside him and lifted her eyes to take in the beauty of the star filled night.</p>
<p>"I've got a lot on my mind, I guess," he answered with a shrug after the silence had stretched on long enough to grow a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Anything you want to talk about?" she pressed, wondering if what was bothering him was the same thing churning through her own thoughts.</p>
<p>He dropped his gaze to the floor and chewed his lower lip as he considered her question.</p>
<p>"Keith?"</p>
<p>Coming to a decision, he reached for her hand and dropped to one knee in front of her. Before she could react, he brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing it as he had when they first met. "Allura," he began quietly, "seeing Sven almost lose Romelle today reminded me that life is short, our moments not guaranteed. Danger lurks around every corner, especially in our line of work. And because of that, we can't take anything for granted, not tomorrow, not the next day, not the one after that."</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand gently, trying to reassure him as he fought to put his thoughts into words.</p>
<p>"Allura, I don't want to dance around this anymore, I can't just keep putting my feelings aside and hoping that they'll fade, because they haven't, and they won't." He looked up, capturing her gaze with his. "I love you, Allura. I have since that first day when you greeted us in the ruins of a bombed out castle. And while I knew that you were a princess and destined to marry a prince, I couldn't stop my heart from feeling what it felt. Trust me, I've tried."</p>
<p>He paused for a moment, watched as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Allura, I know it's unconventional, but, if you'll have me…," he trailed off shaking his head, his free hand slipping into his pocket and emerging with a small item clasped in his fist. "Allura," he began again, fumbling to open the hinged box he held without releasing his grasp on her hand. "Will you marry me?" he finished, holding up the now open container so that she could see the ring nestled within it.</p>
<p>She looked from his outstretched hand to his hopeful face and felt the tears drip from her lashes. Dropping to her knees, she nodded vigorously, a smile pulling at her lips. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Keith," she responded once she found her voice again. He gathered her in his arms as his mouth met hers for a kiss. "SWAK," they whispered in unison when the embrace ended a short time later.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>"I don't have to invite them all, Allura," Keith offered as they stared at the growing guest list. "I can limit it to just my parents, you know."</p>
<p>"Why on Arus would you even think of doing that Keith? Don't you think they'd all want to be here to witness you getting married and being crowned?"</p>
<p>"Of course, they'd all be thrilled to come, but I don't want you to feel bad that my friends and family list is so much longer than yours," he said quietly, knowing that most of the people she would have been adding to the list were killed when Zarkon decimated her world so many years before.</p>
<p>"Why would that bother me? We're joining our lives. They're about to become my friends and family too, aren't they? Unless you think they won't like me?" she continued, a note of mock outrage in her voice. "Or do they think I'm not good enough for you?" she continued with a wink. When she heard him snort softly she relented. "You're being silly, Keith. This is a celebration. It's not every day that there's a royal wedding after all. Everyone deserves the chance to be there."</p>
<p>Keith waved his hands before him in surrender, "OK, OK, you're right, you win. Invite everyone we've ever met," he conceded with a laugh as stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just remember, Nanny's planning on a reception line after the ceremonies," he murmured into her hair.</p>
<p>He snickered when she gasped in panic. Shaking her head, she turned to face her future husband, "No, that doesn't matter, we aren't going to limit the guest list just so that we have fewer people to greet. We'll have to make a pact that if anyone lingers too long, or one of us needs a break, we'll come up with a signal and have Lance cover for us."</p>
<p>"Deal!" he agreed, kissing her cheek. "SWAK!" he whispered in her ear sealing the contract.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>Keith paced the room, sat down on his bed, then stood and began pacing again, his hands clenching and unclenching anxiously at this sides. He jumped when the door chime announced a visitor. "It's open," he called out in answer and resumed pacing.</p>
<p>Lance, dressed in the Arusian formal wear that Nanny had insisted on for them all, stepped in and watched as his commander made his way across the room, turned, and strode back. The Red Lion pilot chuckled softly as Keith continued to pace in front of the windows looking very much like a caged animal.</p>
<p>"You almost ready, Keith?" Lance asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just nervous, I guess," Keith replied, coming to a stop in front of his friend.</p>
<p>Lance looked him over, reached out to straighten the lines of his jacket, brushed his sleeve over the medals on Keith's chest, and nodded in approval. "Nervous? You getting cold feet?" he asked in concern.</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, no, nothing like that. I can't wait to marry Allura. I love her, Lance. I can't even imagine being with someone else." Keith fidgeted with the cuff on one sleeve, picking at imaginary lint before continuing. "No, it's the coronation that I'm worried about. Prince Consort," he said, shaking his head, "it's a big responsibility, Lance. What if I can't handle it? What if the populace doesn't approve after all?"</p>
<p>Lance fought back a smile as he caught Keith's eyes. "Keith, there is no one I know, <em>on any planet</em>, more qualified to handle this than you. The people love you almost as much as they love Allura. Do you remember all the celebrations that broke out when you were announced as her betrothed? And as for handling the responsibilities, you've practically been running the planet at her side since we've been here. Besides, since when are you worried about a promotion?"</p>
<p>"I'm serious, Lance. This isn't some minor promotion."</p>
<p>"So'm I, Keith. Nanny and Coran would have put up more than a token fight when you and Allura told them of your plans if they didn't think you were man enough for the job. Think about that."</p>
<p>Lance watched as Keith inhaled deeply and nodded then began pacing again. He raised one slim eyebrow and sighed softly as he shook his head. "Enough with the pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the floor. Besides, it's time to go."</p>
<p>Keith followed as Lance led him to the castle courtyard. They boarded a waiting carriage for the short trip to the nearby chapel where the wedding and coronation ceremonies were set to take place. When they arrived, Hunk and Pidge stood outside the sacred structure and greeted their friends warmly.</p>
<p>Together, the three men escorted Keith inside and took their places on the grand dais. While Arusian weddings didn't have roles like best man or maid of honor, a concession was made to honor Keith's Earthly heritage. Thus, the other three members of the Voltron Force were able to stand in support of their captain.</p>
<p>Keith looked out over those gathered within the sanctuary, amazed at how many people had turned up to witness the occasion. He found Sven and Romelle sitting beside Allura's Aunt Orla and returned the smiles they sent his way. His eyes continued to roam the crowd, unconsciously searching for danger, unable to break the habits that had become second nature. As he continued to sweep the crowd with his gaze, he nodded and grinned at assorted friends and family as he spotted them. He finished his perusal by locking eyes with his mother. Other than a few more grey hairs and a wrinkle or two that he didn't remember, she looked exactly as she had that day at the spaceport a few short years ago. She beamed at him and reached up to dab at her eyes with her handkerchief. His father sat beside her, obviously overwhelmed at the upgrade in status his son had achieved. Keith watched as his father elbowed her gently, pointing in awe to one of the various members of nobility in attendance. She looked in the direction his father indicated, smiled and kissed his cheek. When she turned and blew one to Keith, his nerves faded instantly.</p>
<p>Moments later, a hush settled over those in attendance, followed quickly by the swelling of soft music from the trio of instrumentalists in the corner. A gasp beside him drew Keith's attention to the far side of the room and a vision that he knew he would never forget. Allura was radiant in her wedding gown. The layers of white fabric shimmered with tiny crystals and it reminded him of their first meeting. He had thought then that she looked like a creature of light and purity, but that was nothing compared to the woman approaching him now.</p>
<p>The ceremony was a blur, none of the details registering in Keith's brain. All he had eyes for was the woman beside him and all he could think about was how lucky he felt that she had returned his affections and accepted his proposal. At one point he knew he was reciting his vows, but moments later he couldn't recall a word he'd said. He only knew they had exchanged rings because he felt the band's unfamiliar weight on his finger.</p>
<p>"You may now kiss your bride," the officiant informed him. And it was the first thing that registered with him clearly since he first caught sight of Allura on Coran's arm as he escorted her to his side. He grinned at her and gently placed his hands along her jaw, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as he drew her to him. The kiss they shared was perfect; slow, languid, tender, and above all, unhurried. When he felt her hands slip into his hair, he dropped his to her waist and poured all of his love into the embrace. "SWAK!" they both giggled amidst the sound of applause as they came up for air.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>"I think you should go see Doctor Gorma today, Allura. You might've caught that bug that was going around Stenidas when we visited last week."</p>
<p>Allura yawned and snuggled deeper into the thick blankets. "Maybe, but right now, I'm just too tired to get out of this nice warm bed."</p>
<p>Keith frowned. "I think you've been overdoing things lately. Just because you get invited to a meeting, doesn't mean you have to go, you know. You're allowed to decline some or appoint someone else to go in your place."</p>
<p>"Are you volunteering to handle more of the peace negotiations, Keith?" she asked with a smile.</p>
<p>"Not exactly… I was kinda hoping you'd send Coran instead, but yeah, as Prince Consort, I <em>am</em> authorized to speak on behalf of Arus. And I've been going to these meetings with you since long before I became Prince Consort, back when I was just the lowly captain of the Voltron Force."</p>
<p>"You've never been a lowly anything, Keith," she whispered, one hand reaching up to trace his jaw when he sat beside her. She gazed into his eyes for a moment, lost in their inky depths. Allura sighed softly as she reluctantly looked away and dropped her hand to the blanket. "But they are expecting me to be there today, so I'd better get up, whether I want to or not."</p>
<p>"They'll understand if you need some time to rest. Trust me, I'll make sure they understand."</p>
<p>"No Keith, I'll be fine. We'll just call it a night early tonight." She pushed lightly against his arm until he stood and let her rise from the bed. He took a step towards her when she stumbled a little on her way to the bathroom, but a shake of her head stopped him from doing more.</p>
<p>When she slowly walked back into the room a few minutes later, her face was pale, and she stopped every few seconds to close her eyes and breathe deeply. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but she waved him off, changed course, and climbed back into bed without a word. Keith was at her side immediately, tucking the blankets around her, his fingers resting against her forehead. "You're clammy, but not feverish. I'll have Nanny come sit with you and I'll send for Doctor Gorma," he informed her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Just rest and leave everything to me."</p>
<p>The next few hours crawled by as Keith listened to one delegate after another argue over every perceived concession that they felt they were being forced to make. To be honest, his mind really wasn't on diplomacy and it was taking all his restraint not to call the ambassadors on their childish behavior. When a recess was called for lunch, Keith sighed in relief.</p>
<p>Coran leaned in toward the young man. "Why don't you go check on her, Keith? I'll babysit the emissaries for the rest of the afternoon. You aren't focused on the proceedings anyway. Besides, they aren't likely to do more than bicker for the next day or two. I don't think we'll start to see any progress before the end of the week no matter what we say or do."</p>
<p>Keith nodded, grateful for the reprieve, "Thanks, Coran," he quietly replied. "I thought I was okay handling this for Allura, but I guess I wasn't." He patted Coran on the shoulder, stood, then slipped from the conference room.</p>
<p>When he arrived back at the royal suite, Allura was still in bed, dozing peacefully as Nanny fluttered around the room. "How is she?" he asked the governess without taking his eyes from his wife. "Has Doctor Gorma paid her a visit yet?"</p>
<p>Nanny finished straightening the already neat dresser, then made her way to the bed where she pulled, tucked, and fluffed the blanket around Allura. She nodded, smiling first at the young queen and then at the handsome Prince Consort. "Yes, the doctor visited shortly after you left," she informed him then paused, considering her words carefully. "She's fine, Keith," Nanny finished with a grin a moment later, "I'll let her give you an update when she wakes up."</p>
<p>Keith frowned, confused at Nanny's odd behavior. He couldn't remember a time when she'd hesitated to say what was on her mind before. In his experience, the governess was anything but shy with her opinions. But before he could call her on it, she'd made her way out the door and disappeared down the hallway.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Keith approached the bed, sat beside his wife, and reached out to smooth the random strands of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled to see him. "How did the meetings go?" she asked through a yawn as she stretched languidly.</p>
<p>"Worse than I hoped, better than I feared. Mostly a lot of whining, bickering, and complaining. It was like being in a room full of three-year olds. Coran offered to take over for the afternoon, so I'm here to take care of you for the rest of the day. Nanny said Doctor Gorma was already here this morning. So, what did he say?" he asked, biting his lip in concern.</p>
<p>"Well, there's great news, good news, and bad news. Any order you want it in?" she questioned, her lips twisting into a small smirk.</p>
<p>Keith narrowed his eyes and studied her for a moment, trying to figure out what game she was playing. "Not really, why don't you just tell me what's going on."</p>
<p>"Okay then, let's start with the bad news. We're going to have to train a new pilot for Blue Lion for a while. Unless we can convince Sven to spend some time on Arus."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," he muttered when she paused and waited for a response from him.</p>
<p>"The good news is that there's really nothing wrong with me," she informed him, her eyes dancing in merriment.</p>
<p>"That's good to hear, though the way you're playing with me right now has me rethinking the amount of time you've spent with Lance over the last few years and how it's affected your mental health."</p>
<p>Allura giggled softly, a light tinkling sound that seemed to bubble out of her. "Oh, don't blame Lance. He had nothing to do with any of this. As a matter of fact, if you feel a need to assign responsibility for this situation, you only have yourself to thank for this."</p>
<p>"Allura, what on Arus are you going on about? Just tell me what the doctor said already. Enough with the game."</p>
<p>She could sense his patience wearing thin, knew that it was a combination of worry for her and frustration with the lack of progress at the morning's negotiations more than anything else. But she also knew that there were limits to what even she could get away with and that she was rapidly approaching them. "Alright, alright," she raised her hands in capitulation. "Take away my fun, why don't you," but the smirk never left her mouth. "I'm pregnant, Keith. You're going to be a daddy."</p>
<p>He stared at her and his jaw dropped as his brain tried to catch up with his ears. "Pregnant? How? When? No never mind," he said with a shake of his head. "I know how and when isn't really important. I don't think my brain has processed the news yet," he rambled, a huge grin on his face. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "The doctor did the test twice."</p>
<p>Keith wrapped his arms around her, held her close, and peppered her head with kisses. "You were wrong, Allura. That wasn't great news," he whispered into the golden tresses beneath his lips. "That was fantastic news!"</p>
<p>"So, you're really happy about this?" she asked, pulling back enough to search his face. "You think we're ready to handle this?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm thrilled, Allura, and no, I don't think we're even remotely ready to handle this, but I don't think anyone ever is. Parenting is one of those things you just learn by doing. Besides, we have lots of people to help who will all love this baby as much as we will. What more could we need?"</p>
<p>She beamed at him and leaned in for a kiss. It was a long, slow, languid kiss, the kind that said what words couldn't. And when it was over, they whispered "SWAK," in unison, both knowing that it had held a promise as well.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>Keith looked down at the tiny infant in his arms. She was perfect, all pink and squirmy and angry. He bounced her gently, swayed back and forth, and made soft noises that he hoped she'd find comforting. But despite his best efforts, she just screamed louder, obviously unhappy to have been thrust from the warmth of her mother's womb into the cold air of the delivery room. "I know," he soothed, "I know," even though he didn't have a clue.</p>
<p>The birth had been long and difficult, almost the complete opposite of the pregnancy. In the end, after Allura had suffered through hours and hours of contractions, each more painful than the last, Doctor Gorma had at last conceded that the baby was not going to be born without help. It had been another agonizing hour before everything was readied and the operation could begin. Keith had stayed with his wife, holding her hand, stroking her forehead, and talking to her as the doctor worked. He had seen the fear flare in her eyes at the prospect of a surgical delivery, had done everything he could to reassure her. Finally, when nothing else seemed to work, he'd leaned down and brought his lips to her ear. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise," he whispered before moving to kiss her gently. "SWAK," he breathed against her mouth and was rewarded by her small smile.</p>
<p>When at last the doctor was ready, Allura squeezed her husband's hand so hard that he felt the bones shift. He fought to keep his reaction minimal, but her quick release and apologetic frown told him that he'd failed. "Don't worry about it. Nothing's broken," he reassured her with a wink as he flexed his fingers and offered his hand to her again.</p>
<p>"Guess I'll have to try harder," she goaded. "Let's see just how much you trust me after all," she smirked, until another contraction rippled through her and her grip on his hand tightened again.</p>
<p>"I wasn't challenging you, Allura," he grunted, and when she groaned, his voice lowered, "but if it helps you get through this, go ahead and break it," he finished as he reached out with his other hand to brush a few strands of sweat soaked hair from her face. "And then, if that's not enough you can break the other one too. Whatever you feel that you need to do."</p>
<p>She tried to laugh, but it came out strangled and guttural instead. "Keith," she moaned.</p>
<p>"I know," he cooed, "I know," He'd had more than his fair share of injuries, knew the pain of wounds being stitched back together so they could heal, knew it wasn't anywhere near the same as what she was going through, but it was all he had to draw from.</p>
<p>And then, suddenly, a baby's squall pierced the room. Keith glanced over his shoulder to see Doctor Gorma lift a screaming infant into view. He drank in the sight of his newborn daughter, watched as she was quickly wrapped in a towel and taken to be cleaned and weighed and measured. Once she was out of sight, he turned his eyes back to his wife, and could see his own joy radiating back from her. "You did it," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. "She's here, safe and sound," he continued, caressing her cheek.</p>
<p>"No, we did it," she corrected him with a smile, her hand finding his again.</p>
<p>He shook his head, pressed his lips to her fingers, and chose not to argue the point since the nurse picked that moment to return with a small pink bundle in her arms.</p>
<p>"Ready to hold your daughter, sir?" she asked, offering the baby to Keith with a smile.</p>
<p>He nodded, his voice failing in the moment as emotion overwhelmed him.</p>
<p>The nurse placed the infant into his arms and stepped away, providing the couple with as much privacy as was possible with the doctor stitching Allura's incision. Keith held his daughter to his chest, rubbed her back, and whispered to her. "Welcome to the world, Aerith. We've been waiting impatiently to meet you." He turned so that she faced Allura, "Your mommy and I love you so much! And I promise that I will do everything I can to keep you safe and happy," he continued as he bounced her gently. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes, relishing the scent of the newborn he held. He placed a kiss on the wisps of dark hair covering her head. "SWAK", he breathed.</p>
<p># # # # #</p>
<p>It had been three days since the Huvisian ambassador had arrived on Arusian soil. They'd spent the time getting to know Jael and working through the minor details that were all that stood in the way of Huvis joining the Alliance. And now that everything had been addressed and both sides were satisfied with the agreement, it was time for a celebration.</p>
<p>Nanny had the kitchens thrumming with activity; chopping and stirring and simmering and basting and roasting all manner of delicacies from Arus and Huvis and many other planets in the Denubian Galaxy. The feast she would serve tonight to honor the newest planet in the Alliance would be nothing short of spectacular.</p>
<p>The only thing that remained to be done before the banquet could begin, was for the treaty itself to be signed. Coran saw to the paperwork, ensuring that the document would be approved by all parties involved. Then it was time; Jael stood to one side of the ornamental desk, Keith and Allura on the other. One at a time they each affixed their signature to the bottom of the scroll; first Allura and Keith, on behalf of Arus and the Alliance, then Jael on behalf of Huvis. Coran brought forth the royal seals for both planets and presented them to the leaders so that they could affix them to the page making everything official.</p>
<p>Jael watched as the Arusian monarchs worked together, placing a drop of wax beside their names and pressing the embossed signet into it. When they removed the small stamper revealing the Crest of the Royal House of Arus and moved aside allowing Jael to place the Huvisian seal, the ambassador frowned.</p>
<p>"Something wrong, Jael?" Keith asked, concerned that the emissary had taken offense to something.</p>
<p>"Not exactly, Prince, but I was under the impression that the Arusian seal involved more than a signet ring pressed in wax. I believe the term SWAK applies to the final step."</p>
<p>Keith blinked, not sure that he'd heard properly and even less sure that he knew how to handle the situation. "I'm sorry," he began, "I'm not sure I heard you correctly."</p>
<p>"S… W… A… K…" the ambassador spelled slowly, "SWAK, Sealed With A Kiss. Isn't that how Arusians finalize contracts?" he asked as he closed the distance between himself and a clearly panicking Keith.</p>
<p>"Uhhh…" he began, his mind racing for a diplomatic way to resolve the situation. But then, with Jael mere inches from him, a soft giggle broke into Keith's frantic thoughts. He turned slightly to see his wife trying, and failing, to contain her laughter behind her hand. Looking back to the ambassador, Keith was relieved to see a barely contained smile pulling at the other man's lips, his own chuckles threatening to break through.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Keith, when your letter arrived, I couldn't help but notice the somewhat unusual nature of the seal. I asked Allura about it when I spoke with her to finalize the arrangements for my visit and she filled me in on what happened. Having children myself, I fully understand how something like that might take place. At the same time, I was unable to resist having a little fun with it. Your wife assured me that you'd be a good sport, but I apologize if I have caused you any distress. I meant no offense."</p>
<p>Keith sighed visibly, and after glaring sideways at his wife, smiled at Jael. "No offense taken. And now that we've all had our fun, I think it's time we adjourned to the dining room where a feast has been prepared in honor of the occasion," he offered with a chuckle and a bow.</p>
<p>When Jael walked in the direction indicated, Keith offered his arm to his wife. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and grinned up at him. "I'm sorry, Keith. I shouldn't have set you up like that, but the look on your face as you tried to figure out how to avoid a diplomatic incident was priceless. You're always so in control of every situation; it's endearing to see you out of your element once in a while."</p>
<p>"I see," he said dryly, keeping his eyes on the corridor ahead of them. "Just know that you'll pay for this later," he promised.</p>
<p>"Will I now?"</p>
<p>"Mm-Hmm," he murmured turning to face her. "SWAK," he whispered as he drew her in for a quick kiss. "Count on it," he replied with a wink before leading her into the banquet hall where Jael held a squealing Aerith as the rest of the Voltron Force greeted him and tried to remove the wriggling child from his arms. Upon seeing her parents approaching, the girl leapt from the ambassador and threw herself into Keith's arms shouting "SWAK!" as she kissed her father's cheek.</p>
<p>Taking in the chaos, Keith smiled at his wife. SWAK indeed!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the "A Pretty Spy" Challenge on the Eternally KA mailing list (https://groups.io/g/Eternally-KA) and message board (https://eternally-ka.boards.net).</p>
<p>Here's the scenario:</p>
<p>At the end of A Pretty Spy, Allura kisses Lance on the cheek and thanks him for saving her. He responds "It was really Keith, but who's keeping score?" This little mistake on her part isn't addressed during the remainder of the episode, so I want to know how you think she should have reacted to her gaffe and how she makes it up to Keith.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>